Chapter 47
Echidna? is the 47th chapter of Re;Kingdom. Characters Story Jens awoke a while later, learning soon after from Julius that the Witch Cult had abandoned the city center along with the fact that the area around his left arm injury had healed but had turned black. Anastasia traded places with the others while they went to check up on Crusch, revealing to Jens the existence of the Artificial Spirit she wore, who introduced herself as Echidna. Despite his shock, both girls continued on with the conversation, telling him that one of the Witch Cult's conditions during their third announcement was for them to hand over the Artificial Spirit, though they didn't know which Spirit they were referring to. She told him the other four conditions; the second condition was the Book of Wisdom that was supposedly in the city, the third was for them to deliver twenty couples to a control tower, and the fourth was for them to not bother Regulus' wedding with the silver haired bride. Seeing his reaction, she expressed her desire to disobey the Witch Cult, then went down with him to the first floor to discuss their plan with the others. During their discussion, Al arrived at the city center, causing him to tag along with Jens and Garfiel who were planning to visit the evacuation centers. Along the way, Jens realized that Sirius was using her Authority to increase the emotions of people, making them hurry to the nearest evacuation center, but just as they feared the citizens had begun killing each other because of it. Subduing the remaining citizens, they returned to the city center, where Jens suggested to Anastasia to use the loudspeaker Meteor to tell the citizens to calm down. Following a brief discussion, Al suggested that Jens make the call, as he was the one known for killing a Sin Archbishop, which the others agreed to. He quickly began his speech, successfully raising the morale of everyone, enough to make Anastasia ask if he used to be a swindler. After receiving praise from everyone, Otto reappeared with Reinhard who apologized for his tardiness, explaining that Heinkel had taken Felt hostage during their meeting earlier just so he could have Reinhard protect his own like at the cost of everyone else's. Otto continued from where he left off, explaining that he helped Felt escape from Heinkel, allowing Reinhard to capture him. Otto himself had been meeting with Schult at the time of the announcement, adding that Roy had appeared in the same avenue soon after and began causing a commotion, and that Schult had made him escape through the secret passageway down to the underground waterways before being cut down. At that point the topic shifted to Roy's intentions, leading Otto to reveal that he was the one who brought the Book of Wisdom to the city, revealing that he had given it to a restorer to bring it back to its former condition. With the information about the book known to everyone, both Anastasia and Jens decided to reveal the existence of Artificial Spirits, at which point Al tried to leave but was stopped by Priscilla who had just arrived with Schult and Liliana. While the others briefed Priscilla on the situation, Jens took Otto outside to discuss the book, learning that he had brought it to make sure Roswaal was on their side. Satisfied with his explanation, both of them were about to return to the room when Wilhelm stopped him, informing him that Crusch wanted to see him. Trivia Navigation